Finding What Matters
by SparkleLiekYeah
Summary: Chuck wants something new in his life. A certain Swan can help.
1. Chuck, A Roadtrip, and Bella

A/N: So this is my first Gossip Girl and Twilight crossover! :) Since in my opinion, there are times when Blair doesn't deserve Chuck, and Edward shouldn't even dare think of getting Bella back, I intertwine two destinies. :)) Read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been months. Blair was with Louie, with not even a prayer of chance of getting back with Chuck again. Chuck still waits, though secretly it feels hopeless. He can't help but <em>hope<em>. She's everything valuable and beautiful in his cold, materialistic world. And being in New York seemed even worse now, with Gossip Girl and the NY Spectator documenting every move the 'Royal Couple' made. It is stifling.

He needed to escape, but how? He needed time to regroup before he lost his senses. Los Angeles was nice, but not enough. Then Nate suggested that he travel around the world again. Chuck would've loved to, but almost everywhere in the world reminded him of Blair. In Paris, the city of love... In Italy, where her favorite macaroons were made... It just hurt too much.

Then Humphrey, surprisingly enough, gave him a good, if not unthinkable for a Bass, idea. "Go on a road trip. Around the whole U.S of A. Maybe it would help you rise up from that depression of yours," he offered. Immediately, in Chuck's mind, a plan began to form. He would bring Monkey along, and they would cruise around the country. Adrenaline began to seep within his veins at the prospect of freedom, a concept he had never grasped in years.

He hopped in his car, with a suitcase of clothes, Monkey's necessities, and his credit cards primed up and ready to use. God knows how he longed to be free. Not five minutes of his departure, Gossip Girl sent tongues wagging with her (or his, though it was unlikely) blunt blast:_ Upper East Siders, we've got C on the loose all over our glorious country. And who is to blame with C's errant behavior? Why, only our own Lonely Boy. But really, a roadtrip? Maybe C does need to readjust his screws. _

Chuck didn't give a damn. Nothing could change his mind now. Not even if his reputation nursed a crushing blow. He was unpredictable. On the way to Washington, he received dozens of texts.

_Good luck, man. N_

_One piece of advice, Chuck. Don't stop at taverns and try to outdrink bikers. No one can. Dan_

_Yo__u are insane! Mom's worried sick! S_

_Chuck, I realize I can't stop you, but please, take care of yourself. Lily._

_Bass, what are you thinking? Well, I can't stop you from doing whatever you please. Just remember, take care of yourself. I wouldn't want to open my newspaper in Monaco and read, 'Charles Bass, dead'. B_

The last one stung, reminding him that even though she showed she cared, she still was staying with Louie. Maybe because he wasn't an impulsive bastard.

He stopped over in some place called Port Angeles. It wasn't like New York, but he couldn't call it a small town, either. He spent three days there, taking in sights, eating out in strange restaurants, and walking around with Monkey. The next day, he reached an even smaller town. He nearly spat out his mocha latte when he was told it was called Forks.

He was brought to the chief of police for speeding and laughing at the town's name, but the chief was kind and let him off easy. A warning and an invitation for dinner at his place. Not wanting to seem rude and look bad in front of the chief, he accepted.

He followed the chief's cruiser to a quiet house. The house looked lived in, to say the least. A rusty red truck that seemed larger than life was in the driveway. Chuck parked, and got out with Monkey. The chief, Charlie, he wanted to be called, didn't mind having Monkey around. He did warn Chuck not to let him loose in the woods.

He entered the fragrant house, and was struck immediately at how cozy it was. It wasn't immaculately designed, but it was homey. In the kitchen, there was a slender woman setting up the table. Four plates, he noticed. Though one plate was set on the floor, not on the table, and Chuck understood it was for Monkey. He politely voiced his gratitude. The slender woman turned, and he was struck by her simplistic beauty.

She has soft brown hair that flowed past her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed alive with compassion and her skin was untarnished ivory. "I'm Bella, Chief Swan's daughter," she introduced herself, and her plump pink lips stretched into a smile. He shook her hand, trying to regain some of his old swagger. "Chuck Bass," he said huskily.

They had a nice, friendly dinner. He enjoyed the food, which Charlie boasted Bella made by herself. All the while, it was a casual, fun affair. He almost hated to go. He felt this family's coziness and warmth, and he absolutely longed for it. When Bella said, "Don't be a stranger, okay, Chuck? Come back whenever you want," Chuck nodded solemnly and showed her how New Yorkers said goodbye: a peck on the cheek. She blushed.

The next day, Chuck was there again, with Bella. They talked about everything: New York, Forks, Monkey, and others. At the end, Chuck was once again struck; she wasn't only pretty, she was smart as hell too. But he saw the melancholy that lingered under the smiles and flippancy. He correctly guessed the reason: a broken heart. Bella only nodded. And something tied them together that day, the mutual understanding of each other's pain.

* * *

><p>Charlie found them in the kitchen, as Bella attempted to teach Chuck how to cook, teased him of being a 'slick, city guy who can't even turn on the stove without jumping away like a frightened rabbit.' He stoutly replied, "Men don't cook," but she retorted, "No help in cooking, no food." Chuck grabbed an onion.<p>

He spent a month there, basking in the simple joy he felt in Bella's presence. They walked around the beach, chasing Monkey and his flapping leash, buying books at Port Angeles and sharing insights. Chuck felt better and better everyday.

But eventually, he had to continue his roadtrip. He promised he would return; he swore he would see her again. Tears in her eyes, Bella swore that if he didn't, she would hunt him down with her father's shotgun. He said he wouldn't even dream of forgetting about her. "City guy, don't you dare," she tried to tease. "I won't forget," he promised. And he did.

The next months of his roadtrip was hell. He stopped by Jacksonville, Florida, and met childlike Renee. She gushed at the fact that he was Bella's friend. And he spent a week there with her and her husband, recounting his days in Forks.

Feeling reckless in Texas, he went against Dan's advice and tried to outdrink a biker. He survived, only to woefully regret it the next day.

He even reached the Canadian border. But everywhere he went, it seemed like his vision was tainted with Bella. She was there, dancing freely in the waves of a Californian beach. She was there, curled up in a corner, with a book. He missed her.

The time came, and he returned to New York. Upper East Siders marveled; he was tan, even more gorgeous and laughed freely. But he turned around quickly whenever he saw a flash of brown hair.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Review, please!<p> 


	2. Bella in New York

Bella hated waiting. It reminded her too much of what she termed her "zombie months." It was a miracle that she recovered, seeing as her depression was so overwhelming that her therapist freaked out when she told stories about it.

Funnily enough, she snapped to her senses because of the flu. Months after _his_ (she refused to use _his _name) departure from Forks, Charlie caught the flu. She awoke to the sounds of sneezing and coughing and it was like a switch was flipped. The next moment, she was in the kitchen, ladling chicken noodle soup in a bowl.

Now here she was, waiting on her porch for someone she knew was in another place, a different world from quiet, subdued Forks. She sighed, and went inside. She smiled at the packet on the table that read, _Columbia Universit__y._

She really didn't care anymore of public opinion. Gossips could burn in hell for all she cared. Now, at least she had a legitimate reason to go to New York. Though it was hard to bid adieu to Charlie, for she had truly grown fond of him, she had to find her own way into the world.

She would take Mass Communications as her course, forget about Edw- _him_ and move on with her life. She would maintain whatever she had with Chuck and maybe find some sense in her life.

But of course, she had no idea how complicated it was to know, and maybe love, Chuck Bass. Especially in New York.

* * *

><p>New York was dazzling. To say the least.<p>

She dropped off her bags at her dorm, and hailed the famous yellow New York cab. Of course, she just couldn't live in New York without soaking in the sights.

"Times Square," she breathed reverently. It was more than she had imagined.

A jungle of shining steel and chrome, of blank faces and busy streets. It screamed elegance and greatness, and Bella had never felt so out of place. Clad in jeans and a heavy-knit ivory sweater. "Looking quite washed out, I say," she heard a pretty girl whisper to another about her.

She looked at herself self-consciously. It rang bells in her head.

_If you want to fit in Chuck's world, I guess you need a makeover._

_Hmph! She could never fit in his world. She's too simple, too plain..._

_Stop it!_

_It's true._

_Fucking negativity._

_Retarded optimism._

She simply hated the voices in her head. It was proof she was fucked up.

"Chuck? Where are you in this maze?" she whispered to herself, ever so softly.

* * *

><p>It turned out Bella had connections to the Upper East Side, a.k.a. the legion of the fabulously rich. Her grandmother on her mother's side, Elena Waldorf, was a successor the wealthy Waldorf family. Renee had only told her that a few days before she left Forks. Now the enormity of her grandmother's lineage hit her like a ton of bricks.<p>

A relative of hers, Eleanor Waldorf was informed of her arrival, and met her with open arms. Bella couldn't help but be surprised. She thought her relatives would be snobby. But one look at Blair Waldorf, and she knew she was doomed.

Blair Waldorf was everything she was so obviously not. Glamorous and beautiful, she commandeered respect with a flip of her shining chestnut curls. And also very cold. However, Eleanor was a little more enthusiastic.

"Bella!" she cried delightedly. "You would be my distant niece, I think," Eleanor said as she ushered Bella in her grand home. She gaped at the sheer wealth scattered immaculately around the house. _Mansion, I should say,_Bella thought.

Now Eleanor demanded that Bella have a makeover before she was introduced 'properly to society.' Usually, Bella would protest violently. But today, she agreed wholeheartedly. She was too simple for New York.

Eleanor dragged her _everywhere._ Countless salons and boutiques freaked Bella out. Eleanor insisted that it was on her. For Bella, however, one glance at a price tag had her fainting dead away.

Bella and Eleanor's excursions around New York was not exempt from Gossip Girl's watchful stare. As Eleanor read the blast to Bella while they were in Barneys, they wore similar expressions of disgust and contempt.

They returned home, a little tired. But Bella looked fabulous. In Eleanor's opinion. Even Blair let out a grudging compliment. Afterwards, she was whisked to a charity ball with Eleanor and Cyrus, her husband.

Her hands shook wildly as she read the invitation.

_Charles Bartholomew Bass formally invites you to an environmentally-friendly charity ball for the benefit of several charities and foundations. These foundations and charities are to the benefit of the less-privileged children of Africa._

Oh God. This was something she subconsciously expected.

* * *

><p>Bella smiled softly as she tried to push out her nervousness and negativity.<p>

"I'm Bella, Blair's distant cousin," she introduced herself, per Eleanor and Blair's coaching.

Jaws dropped, whispers flared and phones rang with the insistence of alarm clocks.

She met new, kind, nice people who promised to call on her sometime. She continued to smile softly and told them not to call too often, for she was going to study at Columbia this fall.

She met Blair's friends, Nate Archibald, a nice, quiet guy who smiled at her, Serena van der Woodsen, a beauteous blonde, and Daniel Humphrey (though Blair denied being close with him), who was a budding author.

"What's the book called?" she asked, interested. Dan gulped and changed the subject hurriedly, to Nate and Serena's glares.

She had hoped Eleanor would introduce her to Chuck, and she did. It was time to remeet an old friend.

Though Eleanor's short speech on Chuck had her a little dishelved. "Now, Bella, be careful. He may be nice now, but before, he was a total rule breaker. Oh, he had Lily half worried to death all the time! He has lawless. But at least he's better now. Oh my! A dog? In a _ball?_ Chuck!" Eleanor cried, approaching Chuck, who had Monkey with him.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"What is your, ehem, dog, doing in a charity ball, Chuck? He could wreak havoc!" she scolded him.

And as usual, he looked unrepentant and suave.

"I'm sorry Eleanor, but I couldn't leave him at home. No one would take care of him," he explained, innocently patting Monkey's head. Eleanor remembered Bella's presence.

"And oh yes, Chuck, I want you to meet my distant niece, Bella Swan. She's new to New York, and I expect you to be nice to her!"

They stared at each other again.

Bella tried to reconcile this man to the man she met before. In an immaculate, expensive suit, he looked otherworldly. The Chuck she used to know wore casual jeans and a black or white shirt.

"Chuck..." she whispered, smiling at him. She stuck her hand out at him, which he kissed.

"Bella..." he murmured, the deep, sensuous voice she had missed for so long.

"You two know each other?" Eleanor asked, flabbergasted.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter two! I'm sorry about the children of Africa thing. I really couldn't think of anything else.


	3. Gossip Girl and Forgiveness

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Your reviews really made my day :) Special thanks to BigTimeGleekBTR for the nice comments and being one of the first ones to review. You've inspired me guys! So I proudly present Finding What Matters, Chapter 3. :) **

* * *

><p>Chuck, to say the least, was surprised.<p>

_Bella? _his mind whispered, trying to comprehend the smiling beauty in front of him.

Bella looked incredibly divine. Her hair was softly curled, and she wore a champagne-colored gown splattered with sparkles that hugged every curve. She smiled softly at him as Eleanor Waldorf (what was she doing here with Bella?) lectured him on proper etiquette.

When he found his voice again, he was relieved to find that he still maintained the image of nonchalance and the faked innocence he used often when around Eleanor. No offense to Eleanor, but he had better things to do than tell the truth to his ex's mother.

So it came as a complete surprise when Eleanor introduced Bella as "my distant niece." It just figured that the one girl he had really liked after Blair just had to be her distant relative.

"Chuck..." she whispered, her voice soft and brought back a wave of memories that sometimes seemed too good to be true.

"Bella..." he whispered. _God,_ he silently prayed. _If this is a dream, don't ever wake me up. I'd rather fall into a coma and dream of her forever than be awake and see Blair get married off._

He heard Eleanor's shocked response, and he knew he had to protect Bella. If Eleanor knew they knew each other, Bella could be misinterpreted as a gold digger, or worse.

"Not really," he said smoothly. "I assume she's Blair's distant cousin, the one Nate and Serena told me about." Bella caught on quickly. "And I assume he's the host of this charity ball?" she said, eyes twinkling.

"The both of you assume correctly," Eleanor said dryly. "Now, Chuck, I'll leave Bella to you. I see some friends of mine. Play nice!" she warned him, and swept off.

As she left, the both of them glanced at each other and started snickering. "You heard her, Mr. Bass," Bella said mock-seriously. "Be nice to me!" He laughed. "Of course, Miss Swan. A host must be amicable to his guests, after all."

She pursed her lips and glanced around. "Fancy party, Chuck," she said softly. He smiled, with a trace of bitterness. "Nothing less from a Bass." She glanced at him, worry darkening her eyes. "Where's the fun Chuck I used to know?" she asked lowly, placing her hand on his. "He was left with you," he replied softly, gazing into those warm brown eyes.

"Aww," she cooed. "You just make my heart melt," she teased. He laughed loudly and ruffled her hair playfully. She let out a giggle and tried to compose herself. "Hey! No messing with the 'do. I ever so rarely get my hair done to make it look pretty," she said with a pout. He chuckled.

"You always look pretty," he assured her, to her pink blush.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's company, laughing and dancing.

* * *

><p><em>Good morning, my Upper East Siders. Shake off those hangovers and hear me out when I say C has a new girl. Now, my sources tell me C's girl is actually B's distant cousin. Now,what a surprise. If you can't have the girl, have her distant cousin instead...<em>

Chuck was seriously contemplating having Gossip Girl hunted down and shot to death.

He had woken up, cheerful and happy. That is, until he read Gossip Girl's blast.

Now, he was furious. And a little disappointed in himself for dragging Bella in a world of gossip, where she could never be safe.

* * *

><p>Bella awoke to Blair's high-pitched scream.<p>

"BELLAAAAAAAAAA!"

She winced and jumped out of bed, groaning. Blair stalked in her room.

"Bella, what the hell is this?" Blair demanded, thrusting her phone into Bella's face.

She juggled the phone around, trying to find the right direction. Blair sighed impatiently and straightened her phone. Bella squinted as she read the text. And turned into a shade of mortified red.

"Holy crap, what the hell is this?" she muttered. Blair grabbed her phone. "This is Gossip Girl. And it seems you've been with Chuck last night." Blair said Chuck's name like a curse. "And so? Just because I spent a few hours with him doesn't mean we're together, right?" Bella said, running a hand through her hair. "Wrong!" Blair snapped, then softened. "Look, Bella. Chuck is bad news. very bad news. I suggest you stay away from him."

It all clicked in Bella's head.

"I fell in love with this girl. We used to love each other, but she's found someone better," Chuck once told her. "Strangely, you resemble her a little bit." Then he squinted at her, as if searching Bella's face for that girl who broke his heart.

It was Blair.

Good God. She hadn't even been in New York for 48 hours, and already she was trapped in a doomed love story. She groaned. What a life.

Blair looked at her, then swept out of the room. Bella flopped back on her bed, wondering what the hell happened for her to be called Chuck's _girl._

But she knew she had to get up and face this somehow. So she headed to the shower and got dressed afterwards, determined to meet with Chuck and straighten this out.

It turned out that Chuck was already in the building, suffering from a long-winded lecture from Eleanor. She smiled as she saw the expression on his face, the look a four-year old gets when he's being lectured.

"Eleanor, spare me the lecture, I have to see Bella and apologize," Chuck finally burst out. Eleanor looked mutinous at being interrupted, but Bella walked in to save Chuck from an even longer diatribe.

"Well, you could explain how New York works. Apparently, if I spend a few hours with a guy, we're together?" she said amusedly. "New York is strange." Chuck glanced at her and sighed in relief. She didn't look angry, just amused.

"I forgive you," she added mischievously. He grinned. "Thanks. I was prepared to buy out your forgiveness, but that'll do," he teased. Eleanor's eyebrows shot up at their teasing. "You two seem closer than you say you are," she accused, hands on hips. The both of them simultaneously shrugged innocently.

* * *

><p>'You should buy my forgiveness out more often," Bella commented as she spooned ice cream into her mouth. She and Chuck were out on a grand tour of New York, including all the places to eat out.<p>

"Then I will," Chuck joked. "Even if you did nothing wrong?" she wagged her spoon at him. He nodded affirmatively. She laughed and spooned some of his ice cream and ate it.

"Eat your own ice cream," he commanded, curving an arm around his bowl protectively. She laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Never!" she cried jauntily.

Their phones rang. Bella glanced at Chuck and they opened their phones. She bit back another groan. "I knew it was a bad idea to subscribe to Gossip Girl."


	4. I'm Here, Chuck

A/N: So hey guys! Long time no see. ^^ Anyway, I read your reviews and I was touched! I had lost interest in this fanfic, because it seemed that no one was really reading it. But yay! I loooooove reviews! So yeah, time to update!=) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>B and C cozying it up at a local ice cream shop. Bravo, C. It looks like you're not gonna pull out all the stops for this one. <em>

Bella groaned. "I don't know how you put up with this, Chuck. This is pure and utter bullshit!" she exclaimed, waving her empty spoon around. Chuck was quiet, glaring insistently at his phone as if he could kill Gossip Girl with it.

Bella rolled her eyes and slipped her phone back in her pocket. Chuck watched the motion with dread. And a pang of guilt for dragging her into this world. She belonged in Forks, where no one could hurt her.

He stood up abruptly, not caring how his spoon clattered noisily on the marble tabletop. Bella's head shot up and her brow furrowed. She had been concentrating on her ice cream. She noted the impromptu sorrow that seemed to blossom on Chuck's face.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said frustratedly, running a hand through his immaculate hair. Her brow furrowed further and her plump pink lips pulled lower in a confused frown. "What are you sorry about?" she asked, thoroughly puzzled. Chuck was acting weird. "I dragged you into this!" he exclaimed, sweeping his hand at his phone.

"From now on, you'll never have a quiet moment! She'll hound you, comment on your every damn move!" he said vehemently, coloring with anger. "I'm so sorry, " he whispered. Bella had a sudden flash of understanding. He though she would react the way Blair did. How did she react? Did she run? Did she leave _him_? Alone, prey to his insecurities and Gossip Girl's maliciousness?

She had to save him.

She slipped her slim fingers on either side of his strong jaw and cradling his face, forced it gently up. "I'm fine," Chuck," she said compassionately. Her eyes glowed. "Don't listen to Gossip Girl. I'm here."

"You don't hate me for tarnishing your good name?" he spat out bitterly. She shook her head. "I could never hate you, Chuck, for someone as simpleminded and malicious as Gossip Girl. I'm not Blair," she said with conviction.

"How did you know?" he whispered. "I sensed it with my magic powers," she teased softly, coaxing a grin out of him. "I did suspect you were a witch," he teased back.

They were still incredibly close to each other, inches away. Her hands still held his face like some incredible treasure she had discovered.

"You like holding my face that much?" he teased, looking her dead in the eye. She dropped her hands quickly, blushing red-hot.

"Let's go for a drive," Chuck suggested, grinning.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day, the sun filtering through Chuck's top down Maserati.<p>

Bella wolf-whistled at the sight of it. "Very fancy," she grinned.

Chuck has one hand on the wheel, the other surreptitiously intertwined with Bella's, who sits in the passenger seat with a content smile on her face, and wind blowing through her hair. She fiddles playfully in the glove compartment and finds Aviators, which she slips on, smiling angelically.

His heart skips a beat. She's incredibly beautiful and he can't help but love it when she wears something of his.

Her free hand turns on the radio, and the Fates seem to smile at them as they drive around New York. The song catches them both by surprise and they grin.

It's Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks, and it fits their situation to a T.

A few times Chuck nearly hits someone, but it's fine. Bella's hand is in his, and she's singing along to the radio, with a winsome smile, and his Aviators shading her eyes from the soft beam of the sun.

The moment is so perfect, he almost doesn't want it to end.

The sun is golden, casting a yellow glow all over the streets and on his incredibly beautiful companion.

And it is true; cause he has all he needs, with her in the passenger seat. He can forget about Gossip Girl, or about Blair marrying a complete douche.

He has Bella, and he's happy as fuck.

* * *

><p>Bella wears a huge grin and a pair of familiar Aviators when she prances in home.<p>

"How was your day?" Eleanor asks, distractedly pulling out her phone and texting into it rapidly. Bella bestows her with a beautiful beam. "Just wonderful, Eleanor. We're even going out tonight!" she exclaims, not seeing Blair emerge from her room and shoot her an irritated glare.

"God, Bella, stop acting like a lovesick puppy for Chuck," she says in disgust, and she's surprised as Bella shoots her a cool little glance. "Whatever, Blair," her frosty little tone stopping Blair in her tracks in surprise. Sweet little Bella acting cold? Whatever did she do?

Bella passes by her, not talking, not smiling and shuts her door quietly, but with a little echo. She's proud she was able to control her anger and not punch Blair's pretty little face. She still has to prepare wherever Chuck is going to take her tonight. A smile comes on her face again.

The drive they had boosted Bella up into a state of pure euphoria she had never known. She was being so recklessly _human_, and it was positively delicious. She never had to be careful with Chuck. She was free of the oppressiveness of Forks, and its former inhabitants.

The Cullens had been banished in her heart the moment Chuck stepped in the threshold of her home. She was happy, without a shadow of doubt. There was a little anger, directed at Blair of course. It would take a lot of time to heal the gap she caused in Chuck's heart.

But they had time. All the time in the world. With a happy little smile, Bella rushed to get ready.


	5. Bella The Queen

A/N: Oh stop you people :") HAHA, no seriously. I love the feedback! So even though my tests are coming in a few days, I felt the need to update =) So yeah. I was so touched! Here we go. Chapter fiveeeee! :D

* * *

><p>Bella shouldn't have been surprised when Chuck's limo pulls her up to a fancy restaurant with a name Chuck pronounces with ease but sends her tongue in twists.<p>

She steps out smoothly, practically rocking the biggest grin in town. The people around them sport cool little smiles, but Bella can't help the grin pulling on her lips.

For this occasion, she decides to go bold with a vivid red dress, a ribbon directly underneath her cleavage a shade lighter than the dress itself, and a skirt so light and fluffy Bella's fallen in love with it. Her hair is free, wavy and pulled off to one side, as she wobbles slightly (almost unnoticeably) in gladiator heels. Her plump smiling lips are outlined in brilliant red and she feels like a star.

Chuck treats her like one too, in a dashing tailored suit made only for him, in silky gray, a snowy white undershirt and a bright red bowtie. He glances at her and his bowtie in amusement. "Oh look, we match," he teases and she smiles. "Were you peeping at me when I chose this dress?" she teased. "I promise I didn't," he said mock-solemnly.

She breaks into a laugh as the whole restaurant glances at them in honest admiration. They looked like a powerhouse pair, and acted like a married couple. But no ring shone on either one's finger. Yet.

They're seated, when Bella leans forward, beaming at Chuck with such adoration he wanted to jump with joy. _She's mine!_ he wanted to shout over and over. "Oh Chuck, an extremely fancy restaurant for little ol' me?" she shyly asked, as if she was half-afraid that he would take her away from here and that it was just an vowed to himself silently that he would give her only the best.

"Anything and everything for you," he huskily whispered, slyly smiling at her in that charming way, like he knew would really do it. She felt the blood pool in her cheeks. "I feel like a tomato," she laughed.

"Is a tomato that gorgeous?" he asked dryly. "If they are, I could look at them all day."

"Oh stop it you!" she shushes, blushing even deeper. "Don't flatter me too much! I might just fly up with all your praise!"

"I would flatter you everyday if you would fly into my arms afterward," Chuck said tenderly. Bella shot him a beautiful, blushing smile.

"Stop that," she warned shakily. "I might just spontaneously combust!" she joked shakily.

He just smiled as the waiter set down their dishes deferentially. "Thank you," Bella tells the waiter, and his face blankens in sheer surprise. He stammers and stumbles out of sight, surprised a beautiful woman like her had time to thank him.

Chuck grins; only Bella would thank a server and leave him dazed with the beauty of her smile. "Let's eat," he invites, watching her as she gently delves her fork in the hot pasta. She smiles in bliss as she forks a bit of pasta in her mouth.

"Delicious!" she exclaims in hushed tones. Personally, Chuck thought she cooked much better, but he didn't want to offend the owner, which he knew as a friend.

He grinned and forked a bite of his pasta.

He entertained her the whole time as they ate, talking about New York, and alternately sweeping her off her feet with his general suaveness.

A highlight was when Gossip Girl sent out a blast about Chuck and Bella.

_Well C, it looks like you're treating sweet little B to the good life. Good for you two!_

Bella only huffs in indignation. Chuck smothers whatever emotion seemed to rise. He was here with Bella, and not even Gossip Girl could ruin this divine night.

But of course, in New York, there is always drama.

* * *

><p>Chuck had no idea any one of his exes were so bitter, even after all this time.<p>

It happened some time after dessert. Bella spooned the last of her creme brulee into Chuck's mouth teasingly and he chuckled as he let her spoon-feed him. It was endearing, actually. Letting her do little things for him.

A slightly familiar blonde model strutted up to their table, swirling champagne in her glass with faked sophistication. Sophistication was something a person was born with, not something a person could pick up.

He faintly remembered a short, fleeting relationship with her, but it didn't really matter. He was with Bella Swan now.

But apparently it mattered to her, because her face was flushed with anger as she approached Bella. "So you're Chuck's new fuck?" she sneered. Bella froze in surprise, her head turning to face the embittered woman.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked in pure surprise. The blonde laughed mockingly. "Honey, don't act innocent. No one is innocent in fast-paced New York," she sneered. Then she swung her arm further back and doused Bella in golden liquid.

"Go back to your tiny, pissfaced town, slut," the blonde said condescendingly.

Bella stood up quietly, attitude rolling off her in waves.

"I'm sorry, but from where I come from, that's rude. And bullshit," she said calmly, dusting off droplets of champagne from her dress.

"And I care why?" Blondie sneered. Chuck jumped into action, pulling off his jacket and handing it to Bella.

"Because one day, you'll bitch and bitch and bitch, and no one'll hear you. So clean up your attitude," Bella's words rang with a quiet reprimand.

Chuck had never admired her more. Blair would've acted like a prissy princess; Bella acted like a diplomat; handling Blondie carefully but bluntly. She handled problems like a regal queen.

Now Bella stood in stark contrast to Blair; she shone more brightly.


End file.
